Dropping The Glaive
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: It is a SM/GW crossover. It's a little Dark.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. *Shocked faces * Sorry but it's the truth!

A/N: Gundam peoples are their normal ages. Hotaru is 15.

WARNING: It's a little Dark and somewhat violent. There will also be some cursing. * Gasp the Horror * 

Dropping the Glaive

Chapter 1

By: Princess Raye Fire

"Sailor Moon, watch out! Silence WALL!" Cried Saturn as the enemy attacked the only other standing Sailor, Sailor Moon's weapon had been destroyed so she could not defend herself. But Saturn was too weak and the attack hit her. It knocked her into a wall that which turned out to be a portal.

"Saturn NO!!" Shrieked Sailor Moon and tried to grab her fellow scout before she disappeared.

"Princess, don't!" Hotaru yelled as she disappeared. "Here take this." She yelled and launched the Silence Glaive at Sailor Moon. "Use it, for me."

Weeping Sailor Moon stood, joined the Silence Glaive and Silver Imperial Crystal, and attacked. She felt the power of the Glaive and knew, deep down, that when Saturn given her the Glaive, she had given up her way home. When the enemy died she said "Silver Imperial Glaive, keep Saturn safe." With that the Glaive and Crystal separated, and she collapsed into a well-needed rest.

*~*~*~* In another dimension *~*~*~*

"The Gundams are escaping!" Cried an Unknown Soldier.

"What's it matter? Our suits are gone." Said the despaired Lady Une.

"Lady Une, we found something. The Gundams might of left it. We don't know what it is. It's in hall 96478-alpha-E."

"Go find it and bring it here!"

*~*~*~*~*

"Here it is, Lady Une. It's a girl." 

She looked at the unconscious little girl about, 16 years old with the darkest black hair she had ever seen and alabaster skin. She was wearing a black skirt that reached a little above mid thigh and a black shirt that hugged her nicely. 'How peculiar. A gift from the Gundams?' she thought. "I want her tested see what's so special about her. I want her heavily guarded at all times. And when the tests are done the results are top secret, sent directly to me."

*~*~*~*~*

Lady Une sat in her office looking over the file on the girl, occasionally she looked up at the monitor that was directly connected to the camera in the holding cell. She was still sedated. The girl had woken up during the testing and destroyed some of the best doctors and annalists she had, giving of amazing data in the process.

*The phone rang * she picked it up. "Yes… oh, Hello Mr. Treize…Yes we found something. A girl with amazing abilities…Yes I think we could use her as a weapon against the Gundams…Here watch this." She pushed a button and a video started in front of Treize.

-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-The Video-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-

The girl's eyes opened. She leapt of the bed. "What… Where?" She looked down at her self, seeing electrodes and needles sticking on her she panicked. She pulled off the electrodes and needles. The electrodes fell harmlessly on the floor, but the needles flew into doctors. They all hit vital places on their targets hard enough to knock them over, dead before they hit the floor.

Suddenly the guards burst through the door and said, "Freeze and we won't shoot." She turned and glared. Then in response picked up the only living doctor and hurled him at the guards knocking three down. Breaking a couple bones in the process. 

She then grabbed the I.V. Stand, breaking off the top and bottom. With one of the newly sharpened, pointy sides she stabbed the guard that had spoken in the chest, at the same time hitting another across the throat causing his windpipe to collapse and another guard across the chest hard enough to cause his heart to stop. She then used the 'skewered' guard to crush the seventh guard into the wall. Then she smashed one's head in and caused another's head to be introduced to his chest at an unholy angle. 

After the death of their comrades die the last three guards got her pinned by creating a 'dog pile' on her while a doctor from down the hall sedated her.

-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-End Video-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-

"Well…that was…violent." said Treize at long last. "Anything else?"

"Yes. This." She hit a button and another video started.

-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=Second Video=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-

"I'll ask again." started the "What is your name?"

"I don't know…Hotaru? …no …Saturn? no I don't know, Damn it!"

"Hotaru isn't that Japanese or something?" Asked the second interrogator to the first (A/N: The 1st guy will be labeled 'Bob' and the second 'George'.)

"Alright" said Bob to George. "We will call her Saturn Hotaru." He turned to the girl. "Hotaru where are you from?"

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I have NO IDEA. N-O-I-D-E-A are you thick or something?" 'Hotaru' retorted.

"Again…"It was cut off.

-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~End Video~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-~-=-

"I have decided to train her. She will bring the destruction of the Gundams. I want you to have a suit made, only one, of Gundanium, comprised of all the Gundams, only stronger and faster. I don't care how you get it done, just do it. And bring her to me for the training…how many did she kill?"

"9 elite guards, 8 analysts, and 6 of our top doctors."

"How sad. Anyone to replace them?"

"I will look into it, sir."

"Good. Treize out." 


End file.
